Fate of Two Worlds: Yu Yu Hakusho YuGiOh Cross
by Skyler-Kaiba
Summary: Rating is for later chapters. Yugi must rescue his friends from the grips of a demon. The Yu Yu crew has to help him. Will they succeed in rescuing his friends?
1. The Decision Factor

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to FUNimation, 4Kids and their respective creators.

Fate of Two Worlds

Chapter 1

One warm spring day in the small town of Sariyashiki, a boy with mid-back length cherry red hair and emerald eyes walked down the street.1 He was wearing an orange jacket, a grass green t-shirt, and blue jeans. He also seemed to have a distant expression on his slightly feminine-looking face, as if he were pondering a great question.

At that time, a girl with sky blue hair flew down from the sky on an oar. She landed next to the boy. "Konnichiwa, Kurama," she greeted, "have you seen Yusuke?"

Kurama gave her a curious look, "No, Botan; why?

"Koenma has another case for him; this time, it's a big one," Botan replied.

Kurama nodded, "I see. I was planning to visit Yusuke at his house this afternoon anyway. I will tell him then. What is this case, just out of curiousity?"

Botan sighed, "Well, there's a boy who carries a very powerful item called the Millenium Puzzle. It contains the spirit of a dead pharoah. Yugi is the boy's name and you all are supposed to protect him and the item."

Kurama blinked, "What are we supposed to protect him from?"

Botan looked up into his emerald eyes and replied, "I'll let Koenma answer that. First, gather everyone and meet me in the park in an hour, OK?"

Kurama tilted his head to one side in confusion, then shrugged and nodded, "All right."

With that, Botan took off for Spirit World and Kurama left to go to Yusuke's.

Once Kurama got there, he rang the doorbell.

A moment later, Atsuko answered the door.

"Oh, hey Shuichii," Atsuko greeted, "Yusuke's in his room. Want me to get him?"

Kurama looked at her oddly, then shook his head, "No, I'll go talk to him. Do you know if something's wrong?"

Atsuko shrugged, "I don't know. He never tells me if anything's bothering him. Guess he figures I'm not much help."

Kurama smiled and nodded, "I see. Well, I'm going to go talk to him."

Atsuko responded, "OK."

Kurama knocked on Yusuke's shut bedroom door, "Yusuke? Are you there?"

Yusuke walked to his bedroom door, "Yeah, what do you want?" He asked this in an uncharacteristically harsh tone.

Kurama winced slightly then answered, "I want to talk to you. It's very important."

Yusuke sighed and opened the door, "Let me guess. Koenma has another case?"

Kurama nodded, "Yes, and it has something to do with a boy named Yugi and a powerful item called the Millenium Puzzle. we are supposed to protect them. Why, I don't know, Botan wouldn't tell me. We're supposed to meet her in the park in a little less than an hour."

Yusuke cracked his knuckles, "All right, some more demon butt to kick."

Kurama chuckled lightly, "Yusuke, it may not be a demon after the boy. It may be that we are protecting him from something else."

Yusuke shrugged, "True, but why else would Koenma pick us? I'm sure he could assign some of his lackeys as bodyguards."

Kurama smirked at Yusuke, "You can be quite a genius when you put your mind to it. I think it may have something to do with the spirit housed inside the item."

Yusuke nodded, "Ah, OK. So, where's Hiei?"

Kurama shrugged, "You know as well as I do that he could be anywhere. However, I can try to find him by his ki."

Kurama then closed his eyes and focused on finding the fire apparition's ki.

He found Hiei's ki. He was in the park already, sitting in a tree as if waiting for something.

"He's already there," Kurama told Yusuke.

Just then, there was another knock at Yusuke's front door.

Atsuko answered it and saw Kuwabara, "Ohayo, Kazuma. Yusuke's in his room with another friend, but you're welcome to come in if you want."

Kuwabara walked in and closed the door behind him. He then walked to Yusuke's room and saw the two, "Oh, hey, Kurama. Why ya here?"

Kurama sighed, "I came to inform Yusuke of his next case."

Kuwabara nodded, "Oh. 'bout time, really. Urameshi's been restless since the end of the Makai Tournament."

Yusuke blinked, "I resent that. Anyway, let's go now that we have everybody."

With that, the three boys left Yusuke's house and went to the park.

Once they got there, Hiei jumped down from his tree.

"It's about time you three showed up," Hiei greeted them teasingly, "I was beginning to think the detective had backed out of this case."

Kurama smirked at Hiei, "Hiei, you should know that Yusuke would never back down from this. Anyway, shall we meet Botan?"

Botan then flew down on her oar, "That won't be necessary. I'm here."

Yusuke nodded, "Hey, Botan. So, Koenma want to meet us or what?"

Botan sighed, "He wants you all to come to Spirit World to meet him. Says he doesn't have time to come down here."

Kurama nodded, "That is fine. Can you create a portal to his office?"

Botan smiled at him, "Yeah, I sure can." She then started to blush a little, still staring at Kurama.

Yusuke blinked, "Hello, Earth to Botan. We're waiting for the portal."

Botan shook herself and said, "Oh, yes. Gomen nasai, Yusuke." She laughed a little, then blushed. She created the portal to Koenma's office and soared into it with her oar.

Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara all jumped into the portal.

A few moments later, they were at Koenma's office.

"Ah, you four. I was wondering when you would get here," Koenma said to them.

"Cut to the chase, Koenma. Kurama told me you said to protect a boy named Yugi and a special item called the Millenium Puzzle. Why are we supposed to protect him, what the heck's the Millenium Puzzle, and why am I here?" Yusuke said all in one breath. (A/N: Wow, he's talented. I couldn't say it all in one breath. O.O)

"Breathe, Yusuke," Kurama stated, then he looked at Koenma, "he asks a legitamite question, though, Koenma. Why do we need to protect him? Isn't that what his friends are for?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes, but they haven't been seen for over a week. No one knows where they are."

Yusuke gaped, "Surely you're joking, Koenma. Normal people don't just vanish. Something must have happened to them."

Koenma nodded, "The rumors are that his friends were captured by two demons and I believe you will recognize who they are." He then pulled out Karasu's and Kuronue's files.

Kurama got wide-eyed, "What? But...how can it be? They were killed. Both of them, I saw it with my own eyes."

Koenma sighed, "I know, but something's unusual. Someone brought them back to life in some kind of ritual apparently."

Yusuke looked confused, "Ritual? You mean like something off Buffy or something?" (a/n: No offense to Buffy fans, was just using an example.)

Kurama nodded, "Yes, but only demons can bring back other demons. Do you know who brought them back, Koenma?"

Koenma shook his head, "No, but I do know that if you don't protect Yugi Mouto, his world will come crashing down, because he is the One."

Kurama froze, "You're joking surely, Koenma."

Koenma sighed, "I wish I were."

Hiei looked at Kurama, "Who the heck is he talking about, Kurama? Who is this 'One?'"

Kurama answered, "The One is the one who will bring peace and happiness to two worlds rather than just one." He then looked back at Koenma, "What makes you sure this boy is him, Koenma?"

Koenma replied, "He carries the Millenium Puzzle, and it is said the one who carries the Millenium Puzzle carries the key to peace."

Kurama nodded, "Oh, I see. Anyway, how will he get here? He lives in an entirely different dimension from us."

Koenma sweatdropped, "Well, I've actually made a few adjustments." He pushed a button and a door just under his big screen opened. A few moments later, a short boy with tri-colored hair walked out.

Yusuke blinked, "You brought him here? How?"

Koenma sighed, "I can create dimensional portals, but only for a brief time. I felt the boy would be safest here until you all agreed to take him."

Kurama nodded, "What's his name?"

The boy walked up to them, "Yugi. Yugi Mouto."

Kurama saw the gold Millenium Puzzle and backed off.

"Kurama, you OK?" Yusuke asked.

"Perhaps Hiei and I should not be in this case," Kurama answered.

"And why not?" Koenma asked.

"Because we would be more likely to steal the Puzzle than protect it, Koenma," Hiei answered.

"I thought you reformed your ways," Koenma told them.

"I did, but I do have to fight a mental battle with Yoko every time I see something shiny," Kurama replied.

Hiei nodded, "I did. I was only toying with your mind."

Koenma shook his head, "Then you two are my best bet. Please do this."

Kurama sighed, but nodded, "All right, Koenma."

Hiei smirked, "Fine, but only because I'm bored."

Yugi sighed, "I miss my friends."

Koenma nodded, "I know, Yugi. We'll get them back, don't worry. Oh, Yusuke, that's the other part of your case. Rescue his friends then bring them all back here once you've rescued them, so I can send them home."

Yusuke replied, "All right. Will do."

Kuwabara finally spoke up and said, "Hey, where's the kid gonna stay anyway?"

Koenma answered, "I believe he should stay with Kurama. Yusuke might accidentally beat up the boy when he gets frustrated at Keiko and Shizuru probably wouldn't be comfortable with two boys staying with her at her apartment. I'm sure Kuwabara's enough to deal with. Hiei doesn't really have a home and Genkai has students now, so, Kurama's the only one who can. Will you let him stay with you until the case is complete, Kurama?"

Kurama nodded, "Sure, that's no problem."

Koenma responded, "Good thank you. Oh and see to it that he gets enrolled at your school, Kurama. He is a high school freshman."

Yusuke gaped, "Geez, and I thought Hiei was short."

Hiei snorted, but made no comment.

Yugi laughed, "Well, can we go now, Koenma?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes, and Yugi..."

Yugi turned to look at Koenma, "What?"

Koenma answered, "Please stick close to Kurama. He and the others are your only protection from the demons that captured your friends."

Yugi nodded, "I will. Thanks, Koenma."

With that, Yugi, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara all went back to the living world.

--------------------------------------End of Chapter 1----------------------------------------

A/N: So, how was the first chapter? I thought it came out rather well, but...shrugs I need to know what you all thought. So, please send a review. Thanks!


	2. The Sacrifice

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Fate of Two Worlds

Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter 2

The next day, Kurama took Yugi to school with him, to enroll him. A few girls ran up to Kurama, smiling, "Hey Shuichii. This your little brother?"

Kurama smiled back, "No, he's a friend. His name's Yugi Mouto. I'm enrolling him as a freshman."

One girl, Amy, laughed, "Surely you're kidding. He's way too short to be a freshman."

Yugi glared, uncomfortable, "Hey, watch what you're saying. I may be short but..."

Kurama cut Yugi off, "He's really good at the game of Duel Monsters."

Amy blinked, "Really? I'll play you, kid."

Yugi shook his head, and replied politely, "No, I'm not in the mood, but thanks for offering." He then smiled.

Amy smiled back at Yugi, "Sorry about the...height comment. That was quite rude."

Yugi shrugged, "It's okay. No hard feelings."

Amy nodded, "Good to hear. Anyway, I have to get to math class, Shuichii, Yugi. See you guys later." With that, she ran off, her 'posse' following her.

Yugi smiled, fighting a laugh, "I see you're popular with the girls."

Kurama sighed, "Yes, and it gets quite annoying sometimes. So many girls asking you on dates and having to turn them down politely does get quite annoying."

Yugi shook his head, "Maybe you should quit going to school here then."

Kurama smiled, "I don't let that interfere with my schoolwork. I like going to school here. It's a little bit challenging at least."  
Yugi shrugged, "Okay, your loss."

Once they got to the office, Meiou's principal, Mr. Sasae, was talking to another teacher.

Kurama sat in a chair near the principal's desk and Yugi sat next to him while they waited for the principal to finish his conversation with the teacher.

Once Mr. Sasae was finished, the teacher left to go back to her classroom and he turned to face the boys, "Ohayo, Minamino- san. Who is this boy?"

Kurama nodded, "Konnichiwa, Sasae-san. This is Yugi Mouto. I brought him here to enroll him as a freshman. May I do that?"

Sasae replied, "Sure, Minamino. How old is he?"

Yugi answered, "I am fifteen years old, sir."

Sasae told him, "All right. Well, we're going to need some more information, such as your birth certificate and stuff. Where are your parents?"

When Sasae said that, Yugi looked at the ground; he lived with his mother and grandfather; he had never met or known his father, but from what his mom told him, he gathered that he had flown the coop once Yugi was born.

Kurama could tell that Yugi was uncomfortable with this question and replied, "His father isn't around and he lives with his mother and grandfather."

Sasae got a compassionate look on his face and replied, "Oh, well then don't worry about it, Mouto-san. I'll get your records from your other school."

Kurama, knowing that Yugi was from another dimension, asked Sasae, "Perhaps I could get them for you, Sasae-chan."

Sasae nodded and smiled, "Thank you, Minamino. That would be great. You're so helpful. Anyway, I can't get his schedule made until we get his records, so....just wait here, Mouto, okay?"  
Yugi smiled back, "Okay." He gave Kurama a gratuitous look.

Kurama nodded to Yugi, then left the room to contact Koenma via the communication mirror.

"What's up, Kurama?" Koenma asked.

"I need Yugi's records from his other school. They won't let him go here unless they have them," Kurama replied.

Koenma nodded, "I just got them. I had Ayame fetch them once you all left yesterday. I'll send them to you right away."

With that, Koenma cut off the transmission.

Kurama went back into the room and told Principal Sasae, "The records should be here momentarily, Sasae-san."

Sasae replied, "Good, thank you, Shuichii-san. Now, you go on to your class and I'll send for you if I need you."

Yugi looked at Kurama, feeling uncomfortable about being left alone with a total stranger.

Kurama responded, "If you don't mind, Sasae-san, I'd rather stay with Mouto-san until he gets his schedule. He is new here and doesn't know anyone or his way around the building."

Sasae nodded, "Very well, Minamino. I will do an all call to your teachers and let them know that you'll be busy with Mouto-san all day, showing him the ropes and stuff. Anyway, I'll go do that now while we're waiting."

A moment later, Botan walked in, wearing the Meiou High girl's uniform.

Kurama sighed, "It's about time you got here."

Botan crossed her arms, "Hey, I have Grim Reaper duty too, you know." She handed him Yugi's file.

Kurama nodded, "I know. You could have been quicker. Anyway, tell Koenma thank you, and I'll see you later."

Botan replied, blushing a bit, "Uh...all right. Bye." With that, she took out her oar and flew off.

Yugi smiled, "I think I know what's going on with Botan."

Kurama looked slightly confused at Yugi, "What do you mean?"

Yugi fought a laugh, "Didn't you see how she was looking at you?"

Kurama nodded, "Yes..." He fought the urge to blush. He also had feelings for the ferry girl, but had never told anyone, not even her.

Yugi smiled, "I think you two would be cute together. Anyway, here comes the principal."

Sasae came back in, "Ah, I see you have the file. Thank you, Minamino." He took the file and flipped through it, "I see here that it says you were considered the King of Games at your school by your classmates and that your best game is Duel Monsters. That won't interfere with your schoolwork, will it? Because if it does, I will have to say no Duel Monsters while you're here."

Yugi shook his head, "No, sir. Though Duel Monsters is my favorite game, I'd never let it interfere with something as important as schoolwork."

Sasae closed the file and nodded, "Good. Now, we're going to put you down for the same schedule as Minamino, that way, he can show you around the school and things and still be on time for class.

Kurama nodded, "Thank you, Sasae-san."

Sasae replied, "No problem, Minamino. Let me know if something comes up, okay?"

Kurama got to his feet, nodding, "I will."

With that, Kurama and Yugi walked out of the office.

Yugi looked at the schedule that he had received from an office worker and asked, "So, where's my first class?"

Kurama nodded, "I'll take you to it."

He walked to the science wing with Yugi in tow, and showed him the first room on the right, "Here it is."

The teacher, Sensei Reikuna, who had long black hair, blue eyes, and a nice figure, noticed Kurama and Yugi in the door, but kept on teaching.

Yugi saw the teacher and blinked, "She's pretty."

Kurama elbowed him, "You're here to learn, not look at teachers."

Yugi winced a little, "Ow. Okay, I'll stop." He then sighed, "So, where's my next one?"

Kurama showed him where his next class was and they saw the next teacher, Sensei Tinue. He was an old man with long silver hair and bright brown eyes.

Yugi blinked, "Wow, talk about ranging in age."

Kurama shook his head, "So, do you want to see where your last two classes are or just stand there and talk about teacher ages?"

Yugi smiled back at Kurama, "No, I'm ready to see where my last two classes are. I just..." he then paused, the Millenium Puzzle glowing.

Yami also told Yugi mentally, 'Keep an eye out, Yugi. I'm sensing the same energies I did when Joey and the others were captured.'

Yugi blinked, scared, "Uh-oh..."

----------------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile, with the other Yu-Gi-Oh characters------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey awoke. His blonde hair was messed up, more than usual, and he had blood on his arm, "Geez, what..? Oh yeah..." He then looked around, worrying about the others and Yugi, "hey guys, you there?"

Serenity woke up the next moment, "Joey, I'm right here." She had barely heard his query.

Joey sighed. He was relieved that his sister was okay, but his friends were nowhere to be seen. Of course, it was pretty dark where they were so it was difficult to see anything. He saw that he was behind bars and blinked.

Tea woke up, feeling a bit dizzy, "Oh, man...think that monster person thing hit me harder than I thought. Anyway, Joey, Yugi, someone?!" she called out.

Joey heard Tea and sighed. At least one friend was okay.

Tristan barely opened his eyes and woke up, but couldn't move, "Okay, maybe fighting that thing wasn't such a good idea." He had a deep gash in his arm, a gash on his leg, and a cut on his stomach. He also felt very weak, but didn't collapse.

Next moment, they all realized that they were barred up and gasped, afraid.

A moment later, a bat demon named Kuronue walked in, his pendant swinging slightly, "Well well. My prey awakens. The dark one seems to have slight power. He did manage to wound me once." He then stepped into the dim light, highlighting a bruise on his arm where Tristan had hit him, "also, I caught someone trying to come save you, or should I say two someones?"

He then stepped aside, showing Seto Kaiba unconscious in some kind of tank, and Mokuba in one next to him.

Tea startled, "How could you do that? You're a heartless monster!"

A moment later, he walked into their cage, then held Tea's face in his hands, "This one's got a feisty spirit. She also cares deeply for her friends." He smirked, "maybe I should pick off one, just to get her spirit roused, yes?"

He then took out a whip.

Tea shuddered, "What're you going to do with that?"

Kuronue then walked next to Joey, "I'm going to torture him until you tell me what I want to know."  
Tea gulped. She didn't want to tell them whatever it was they wanted to know, but she didn't want Joey to get hurt because of her.

Serenity spoke up, "What do you want to know?"

Joey and Tristan both looked in the direction of Serenity's voice, but said nothing.

Kuronue smirked, "Well, seems like someone else cares about him. Anyway, I want to know where your friend Yugi is. He has something I want."

Serenity replied, "I..." she then stopped, not letting them know that she didn't know.

The next moment, there was the sound of a whip, as Kuronue whipped Joey really hard.

---------------------------------------------------------Back with Yugi and Kurama------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama blinked, "Something the matter, Yugi?"

'Could he be sensing Karasu's energy like I am?' he thought to himself.

"Something's not quite right," Yugi answered.

Next moment, Karasu jumped out, "Ah, Kurama, so good to see you again."

Yugi gasped, then hid behind Kurama, "This is the same guy that captured my friends."

Kurama sighed, "Can't say the same, Karasu. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

Karasu looked at Yugi, who was trembling behind Kurama, "I came for the boy behind you. Don't make me have to hurt you, Kurama. Not that I would mind it so much, but...I'd rather not have to waste the time."

Kurama smirked, "I'm not letting you get to him. I'll waste your time if I want."

Karasu smirked back, "Well, Kurama, then I guess we'll have to fight."

Kurama gulped. He didn't want to fight in the school, not with so many innocent humans.

Karasu, as if sensing what Kurama was thinking, smirked, "Fine, we'll take this somewhere else. And bring the boy, or I'll have his friends killed by my little accomplice."

Yugi shuddered, "Kur-er, Shuichii, maybe you should do what he says. I don't want my friends to die."

Kurama nodded, "I was planning to do that, Yugi."

He and Yugi then went to an abandoned warehouse.

Next moment, Karasu arrived.

He then walked to Kurama and placed his hand over Kurama's heart, his power starting to course a little through his hands.

Kurama gaped, "Karasu...you wouldn't..."

Karasu smirked, "Wouldn't I?"

Yugi couldn't tell what Karasu was doing, but from the look on Kurama's face, it couldn't be good.

Karasu then blew up Kurama's heart with his power, blood splattering all over his clothes.

Kurama breathed heavily, "Karasu...why...are...you...?" he then collapsed.

Yugi, with tears in his eyes, yelled, "No, Kurama!"

Karasu smirked, "You're mine, boy."

Yugi took off running for Yusuke's house. He didn't want Kurama to have sacrificed himself in vain.

-------------------------------------------Other Yu-Gi-Oh Characters----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity was on the verge of tears. Her brother was being tortured, and there was nothing she could do. She yelled out, to try and get Kuronue to stop whipping Joey, "I don't know where Yugi is!"  
Kuronue stopped torturing Joey, "Well, someone finally got smart. So, if you don't know where he is, how can I find him?"

Tea growled, "Stop it, monster. We're not telling you anything else. We'll never betray Yugi, will we guys?"

Joey shook his head only slightly, weakened from being tortured.

Tristan also managed to shake his head.

Serenity gulped, but shook her head.

Kuronue shook his head, "Fine, guess I'll just have to torture it out of all of you."

The other three that hadn't been tortured, winced, but didn't back down. They'd never betray Yugi, not even if it meant their lives.

---------------------------------------------------------Yugi and Kurama---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama awoke, on his last leg of life, "I...have to warn...Yusuke." He then got to his feet shakily, "I'll stop Karasu, even if it means my life."

He walked in the direction Yugi and Karasu had gone, slowly. He was mortally wounded. ((A/n: i.e., he'll die really soon if he doesn't get help.))

Yugi got to Yusuke's house and knocked on the door, breathing hard from where he had been running.

Atsuko answered the door, "Oh, hello. Who're you?"

Yugi replied, "A friend of Yusuke's. I need to see him now."

Atsuko called, "Yusuke! You've got a friend here!"

Yusuke bolted from his room and ran to the door. Seeing Yugi looking exhausted and scared, he nodded, "Hey, Yugi. What's wrong?"

Yugi sighed, "I'll tell you in a minute. Let me in first."

Atsuko nodded, "I'll let you two talk." She then went outside to take a drag from a cigarette.

Yusuke let Yugi in and asked again, "What's up?"

Yugi replied, "Kurama's hurt...bad. He'll die if he doesn't get help. Karasu attacked."

Yusuke gaped, "Uh-oh. Well, thanks Yugi. Stay here until I get back, okay?"

Yugi nodded, "okay. I'll stay here."

With that, Yusuke bolted out of the house and headed in the direction he thought was the right way.

It turned out to be the right way, as he sensed Kurama's energy approaching, very weak, fading fast and moving very slowly.

Yusuke startled, "Oh no..."

He ran faster and saw Kurama on the next block, blood covering his shirt, and still flowing.

Yusuke ran to Kurama's side, "Kurama, are you okay?"

Kurama sighed, then just about fell.

Yusuke caught him just before he hit the ground, "Easy buddy. We'll just get Yukina to heal you and..."

Kurama shook his head and shushed Yusuke with a look, "Yusuke...don't worry about me. It's too late for me. Just....worry about Yugi. Karasu....was after him..."

Yusuke blinked, "But...Kurama..."

Kurama nodded, "I know, Yusuke...just go and protect Yugi....okay? And tell him....I'm sorry we couldn't have....gotten to...know...each...other...better." He then died there, in Yusuke's arms.

Yusuke yelled, "Noooooooo! All right, Karasu, where are you, you bastard?!" Tears were in his eyes and his Spirit Energy rose dangerously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End of Chapter 2--------------------------------------------------A/N: Hehe! Like my little cliffies? Anyway, please review and I expect that this will be a very long story, so don't be surprised if it's 8 or 9 chapters.


	3. The Defeat of the Demons and the Savior

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Fate of Two Worlds

Chapter 3

Yusuke ran back to his house, holding Kurama's body, tears still in his eyes. He burst through the front door and saw Yugi, "There you are. Come on, I'll take you to Genkai's so I can kill the bastard that killed Kurama."

Yugi nodded, "Kurama's a hero. He may be dead, but he died a hero's death. Let's not forget that."

Yusuke looked down at Kurama's body and nodded, "Don't worry, buddy. I'll make sure your death wasn't in vain." He set Kurama's body on his bed and sighed, "Come on, kid, let's get you to safety."

Yugi and Yusuke walked in silence to Genkai's. Neither one had anything to say, as the loss of Kurama was a big shock to both of them.

Hiei met them on the way, "Detective, Yugi," he greeted, "have you seen Kurama?"

Yusuke clenched his hands into fists as tears formed in his eyes, "He's...dead."

Hiei blinked, shocked, "What? How?"

Yusuke replied, "That bastard Karasu attacked Kurama and hurt him so bad that he bled to death."

Hiei clenched his fists, "I'll help you kill him, Detective. I think that he was as much your friend as he was mine. Maybe a little less, I'm not sure."

Yusuke nodded, "Thanks Hiei. I've gotta run Yugi by Genkai's first, cause Kurama said, rest his soul, that Karasu was chasing him. I think he wanted Yugi's Puzzle."

Hiei answered, "That would make sense. Let me take Yugi to Genkai's. If you'll wait, I will help you kill Karasu."

Yusuke responded, "That'd be great. Thanks Hiei. I'll wait, I suppose."

Hiei nodded, then knelt down next to Yusuke, "Put the boy on my back. It's gonna be quicker if I carry him and run. I think we all know how slow humans are."

Yusuke smirked, but nodded, "Sure, Hiei." He then picked up Yugi and placed him on Hiei's back.

Yugi shifted a bit on Hiei's back, then held tight to Hiei's shoulders.

Hiei told Yusuke, "I'll be right back." With that, he took off, only a set of black blurs as he ran.

He arrived at Genkai's and stopped, "Off my back, boy. Now, stay here. You've got Genkai and Kuwabara to look after you. Let's just hope it doesn't take more than that." He then took off to meet Yusuke again.

Yusuke stood against a street lamp, waiting for Hiei to come back.

A moment and a couple black blurs later, Hiei was standing next to Yusuke, "Let's go, Detective. I want to kill that damned Karasu for killing Kurama."

Yusuke nodded, "Sure, let's go. Do you know which way he went?"

Hiei replied, "I sensed his energy heading for a cave approximately 2 miles out of the city. We should follow his energy."

With that, Yusuke and Hiei both took off for the cave, following Karasu's energy signature.

Meanwhile, with the other Yu-Gi-Oh characters------------------------------------

Joey winced and nearly lost consciousness. Kuronue had beaten him to a point where he could barely stay conscious. Joey's blood now covered the whip, but Joey didn't give in.

Serenity closed her eyes. She couldn't take seeing him beaten so badly.

Tea nearly cried, "Darn you, monster. Stop it! If you're gonna beat on anyone, beat on me. Haven't you had enough of him?"

Kuronue turned to Tea, "You're right little missy. I think I'll start on you now." He dropped Joey and walked to Tea. He unlocked her manacles and pulled her down, "You're gonna regret wishing it were you."

Kuronue then began to beat on Tea.

Serenity yelled, "Somebody helps!"

Karasu walked in a moment later, "Oh, but lovely, no one's gonna help you three. You're too pathetic to help."

Serenity smirked, "You're wrong. When we're united as friends, no one can stop us."

Karasu smirked back, "We'll see about that." He then walked to Serenity and touched her face tenderly, "You know, you're very beautiful. Maybe I should have my own share of fun with you before I kill you."

Joey spoke up, though somewhat weakly, "Leave...my sister...alone."

Karasu replied, "You're in no shape to make demands. I'll do what I want." He took off Serenity's manacles, "I'm going to enjoy this, I can tell." He stroked Serenity's brown hair.

Serenity shuddered. What did this monster want with her?

Karasu smirked as he saw Serenity's expression change from one of courage to one of utter fear.

He turned to Kuronue, "Send this one to my room. She'll be my guest."

Kuronue smirked as he knew what Karasu was planning, "Sure thing." He dropped Tea and the whip, then grabbed Serenity's wrist, "Let's go."

Serenity was then dragged off to Karasu's room.

Tea winced from the beating she had taken, and then turned to Joey, "Save your strength, Joey. We'll save your sister, somehow."

Yusuke and Hiei------------------------------------------------

Yusuke blinked. Had he just heard someone scream for help? He turned to Hiei, "D'you hears that, Hiei?"  
Hiei nodded, "Indeed. It may be Yugi's friends. We've found their hideout."

Yusuke replied, "Right. Um, who's hideout?"

Hiei sighed and shook his head, "Karasu and Kuronue's, detective. Or did you forget that it was them that captured Yugi's friends?"

Yusuke nodded, "Oh, right. I knew that. Let's go then. The cave looks friendly enough."  
With that, the two Reikai Tantei (Japanese for Spirit Detectives) walked into the cave.

Yu-Gi-Oh Characters--------------------------------------------

Karasu turned to Kuronue and nodded, then walked off.

Kuronue nodded back to Karasu then turned back to Tea, "Now, where were we? Oh yes, I was beating you senseless."

He then resumed beating on Tea.

Tristan finally spoke up, "Stop it, monster! If you're gonna torture anyone, torture me. Tea's not done anything to you."

Kuronue smirked, "I would like to get revenge on you for wounding me. Very well, I'll leave her alone." He dropped Tea and started for Tristan.

It was then that Hiei and Yusuke found them and came running.

Yusuke hit Kuronue hard, knocking him away from Tristan, "Stay away."

He then turned to Tristan, "You all right? You look pretty hurt."

Tristan shrugged, "I think I'll be okay. Thanks, man. How'd you find us?"

Yusuke replied, "We followed Karasu."

Tea broke down in tears, "Guys, we've gotta save Joey's sis!"  
Hiei growled, "I'll get her. Yusuke, stay with them. I'll be back."

However, Karasu sensed Hiei coming and put up a barrier around him and Serenity.

Hiei was bounced back by the barrier. He caught himself to keep from falling and clenched his fists, "Are you a coward that you hide behind a shield?"

Karasu smirked, "No, I just want to finish what I started."

Serenity cried out in fear. She then kicked Karasu hard on the back of the head.

Karasu grabbed her foot, "You'll pay for that." He then snapped her foot.

Serenity then cried out in pain.

Hiei growled and managed to break through the barrier with his Fist of the Mortal Flame, "Leave her be, Karasu. Unless you harbor a death wish."

Karasu told Hiei, "You realize that this is pointless. You know that the only ace you have is that Dragon of the Darkness Flame, however, you haven't quite mastered it again, have you?"

Hiei flinched. Karasu was right. How had the explosion demon figured that? It wasn't something that was obvious on the surface, so how did he know?  
Karasu smirked, "You look surprised, Hiei. Did you really think you could hide anything from me?" He then threw a bomb at Hiei.

Hiei dodged, went behind Karasu, and put his sword to his neck, "Now, surrender and come with us, or I'll kill you."

Karasu then touched Hiei's sword arm, and created a bomb inside it. He then blew it up.

Hiei fought a cry of agony as blood poured from his arm, "Damn you." He said a hand on his bleeding arm.

Hiei sighed. How could he beat this guy? He had taken out his right arm, which was the arm that he used the Dragon with. He smirked as he thought of something. Why not use it with the left? Granted, his right arm was his strongest usually, but now it was his left that was strongest. So, Hiei decided he would try it with the left.

Hiei smirked, "You've just signed your own death warrant, Karasu! Dragon of the Darkness Flame, left-handed!" The dragon tattoo moved from his right arm to his left and the dragon flew out of his left arm and headed straight for Karasu.

Karasu gaped. No one had ever beaten the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Sure, Bui had managed to divert it, but in the end, he was beaten by it. Surprised that Hiei would use such a powerful technique with his weaker arm, he stood there.

The Dragon consumed Karasu almost instantly. However, there was still some of him left.

Hiei smirked, "I can...finish him. Fist of the Mortal Flame!" This attack finished off Karasu.

Serenity smiled. The one who had kidnapped her and her friends was dead. So...everything would be okay, wouldn't it? She then cried again as pain shot through her foot.

Hiei turned to face Serenity, panting, "Are you okay?"

Serenity nodded, tears still draining down her face, "I'll be fine. Let's go get the others."

Hiei nodded back and told Serenity, "Let me carry you. Considering what Karasu did, I think that you will need more rest than I."

Serenity replied, "Yes, thank you." She then swayed and nearly hit the ground.

Hiei caught her and steadied her. He then knelt next to her, "Get on my back. You're too weakened to walk."

Serenity nodded, "Okay. Thank you." She then climbed on Hiei's back.

Once they got to the others, Serenity got off Hiei's back. She then limped to Joey, crying profusely.

Joey tenderly held his sister, "What happened, man?" he asked Hiei.

Hiei replied, "Karasu broke her foot."

Yusuke said, "I thought he was dangerous, but didn't think he would break somebody's foot."

Hiei shrugged, "Anyway, now that we have everyone, I will take everyone and leave. Yusuke, you can handle Kuronue, correct?"

Yusuke nodded, "Yeah, I've got him. You just get these guys out of here."  
Hiei responded, "All right, Detective." With that, Hiei walked out of the cave, the others following him.

Yusuke declared, "All right, Kuronue, I know you're here, so show yourself."

Kuronue flew down from the ceiling, "You're smarter than you look. Shall we dance?"

Yusuke smirked, "Sure, ready when you are."

Kuronue answered, "You're confident. Maybe I should take you down a notch." He then threw a scythe at Yusuke.

Yusuke easily dodged, "Please, don't tell me that am all you've got." He then ran super fast at Kuronue and threw a Spirit Energy-powered punch.

Kuronue was caught off-guard by Yusuke's speed and got knocked into a wall by the punch. Panting, he told Yusuke, "Very good. You've managed to injure me. You're one of the few who has managed to do so."

Yusuke smirked, "So, very few manage to get past your defense, eh? Well, be ready to die, because I'm gonna bury you for capturing innocent people."

Kuronue shrugged, "Try, I dare you."

Yusuke got a confused glare on his face. Why was Kuronue so confident? From what he read about him in his file, he was no more powerful than Yoko. Granted, Yoko was pretty powerful now, but...surely he hadn't gained that much power!

Kuronue could tell what Yusuke was thinking by his expression, "You'd be surprised. I might even be able to surpass Yoko now. You can't tell, because I am hiding my energy from you."

Yusuke smirked, "Why? Cause you're scared I can beat you?"

Kuronue shook his head, "Quite the opposite."

Yusuke gave yet another smirk, "Really? Prove it."

With that, Kuronue's pendant began to glow a red color as he poured his spirit energy into it.

Unbeknownst to Yusuke, the pendant could power up Kuronue's attacks.

Then, Kuronue endowed his scythe with the power from his pendant, increasing its rate of attack.

Yusuke blinked, looking at the scythe; surely Kuronue hadn't done what he thought he had done. If he had powered up the scythe with his Spirit Energy, the rate of attack would be increased and it would be harder to dodge the scythe.

Kuronue smirked, sensing Yusuke's thoughts by his expression, "Heh, yes, Yusuke. I endowed the scythe with my Spirit Energy. Have fun trying to dodge it."

Yusuke nodded, with slight fear showing only in his eyes.

Kuronue then threw the scythe at Yusuke again.

Yusuke barely dodged it, but it came back after him like a heat-seeking missile and hit him, straight on, on the shoulder.

Yusuke fell to the ground, wincing as blood poured from the wound, "Think that's gonna stop me!" he yelled, "Spirit Gun!"

The blast from Yusuke's Spirit Gun was a lot bigger than anyone thought possible from him and was visible outside the den to Hiei.

Hiei blinked, taken aback by Yusuke's display, "This is amazing…" he muttered.

Joey noticed the blue glow from the Spirit Gun and blinked, "Whoa! What the heck is that?"

Hiei turned to Joey, "That is Yusuke's strongest attack. Now, if you'll follow me, I shall reunite you with your friend, Yugi."

Tea looked delighted, "You mean…Yugi's okay?"

Hiei nodded, "For the most part."

Joey smiled, "That's great man. Thanks for saving him."

Hiei shook his head; "It's not me you should be thanking…" he looked down at the ground for a moment, then back up at Joey, "you should be thanking my friend, Kurama. You can't however…the same demon that broke your sister's foot killed him while he was trying to protect Yugi and the Millennium Puzzle."

Serenity nodded, "Thank you for that information, and we are grateful for your friend's sacrifice." She then winced again as more pain shot up her foot.

Joey looked at Serenity, "Maybe you should let me carry you sis. Your foot is _broken_."

Serenity nodded, "Good point, Joey." She then stopped so that Joey could pick her up, and stood obscurely with most of her weight on one foot.

Joey knelt down in front of her, "Climb on my back, sis."

Serenity obliged and climbed onto his back.

Joey stood up and turned to Hiei, "Take us where we're going, shorty."

Hiei narrowed his eyes at Joey and had his katana to his neck in a second, "**Don't** call me that again."

Joey gulped, "Okay, okay."

They arrived at Genkai's a short time later.

Meanwhile, Yusuke finally defeated Kuronue, but could barely stand because he was so exhausted and the wound he got from the scythe was still bleeding.

Hiei, left Genkai's again and rushed to the den where he found Yusuke on the ground, about to slip into unconsciousness, "No sleeping yet, detective."

Yusuke managed to look up, "Hiei?"

Hiei nodded, and helped Yusuke to his feet, "Yes, detective?"

Yusuke looked down at Hiei once he was on his feet, "Thanks for coming back for me."

Hiei gave a nod, and then took off for Genkai's.

Yusuke and Hiei arrived a short time later.

Joey and the others were there waiting for them.

Joey blinked, "Uh…so where's Yugi?"

A moment later, Yugi walked out of Genkai's, not looking very happy, and answered "Right here Joey."  
Joey smiled at his best friend and walked over to him, placing his hand on the shorter boy's shoulder, "You okay, bud? You don't look so good."

Yugi shrugged, "Kurama was killed right in front of me, trying to protect me. I can't help but feeling that I should've…done something to stop it."

Joey sighed, "Yug, it wasn't your fault and there's nothing you coulda done. Heck that dude managed to bruise Tristan, and we all know how hard that is to do."

Yugi nodded, "That's a good point, Joey."

Yusuke nodded, "Yeah…meanwhile, can we get those of us who are hurt inside and healed, please?"

A moment later, Yukina and Genkai walked out of the temple.

Genkai commented, "That won't be necessary, Yusuke. What'd you do this time?"  
Yusuke glared, "Hey, it wasn't my fault this time…not really."

Hiei nodded, "He's right for once, hag. The demon he was fighting managed to power up his attack rate faster than Yusuke could see."

Genkai sighed, "Okay. Well, Yukina, you know what to do. I'll do what I can for the girl's foot, but I think that it will need further attention."

Joey nodded and set Serenity on the ground to let Genkai do what she could for his sister's foot.

Hiei set Yusuke down next to Serenity to let Yukina heal both his and Yusuke's battle wounds.

Yukina healed them, though it took most of her energy, then went inside and rested up.

Yusuke sighed, "Much better."

Hiei nodded then sighed, "We'd better get hold of Kurama's mother somehow. Let her know that he's…"

Yusuke sighed, "I'll take care of that, Hiei, after we get these guys back to Koenma."

Hiei nodded his response, not really in the mood to talk much.

Genkai looked up at them, "I did what I could for her foot. I eased the pain, but that's all I was able to do."

Joey nodded, "Thanks, ma'am."

Genkai nodded back and replied, "You're quite welcome."

Yusuke spoke up and said, "We need to take them back to Koenma, Genkai."

Genkai asked, "Do you mean right now or later? If you called Koenma and explained that there will be a slight delay because of the girl's broken foot, I'm sure he'd understand."

Hiei sighed, "We don't need delays."

Joey answered, "Hey chill out, little dude. My sister needs help, and she's gonna get it, got it?"

Hiei glared, "Is that a challenge?"  
Joey just glared back, "No, but if you take it as one…"

Yusuke sighed and stepped between them, "Let's not have arguing amongst ourselves. Kurama wouldn't want that."

Yugi nodded, "That's what I was about to say. Kurama didn't die just so we could argue."

Hiei shot Yugi a look, then looked back at Yusuke, "You're right, Yusuke." He then went over and sat on the window sill, looking almost forlorn.

Genkai helped Serenity to her feet, "I'm taking her to the hospital to get a cast for her foot then you can take her to Koenma, if you want."

Yusuke nodded, "Don't take too long."

Genkai nodded back, "I'll try not to."

Genkai then left to take Serenity to the hospital.

Hiei sat in the window sill, looking up at the sky, which was changing hues from the deep, bright blue to a subtle pink as the sunset.

End of Chapter 3---------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Well, let's hope Genkai doesn't take too long, and that the Yu-Gi-Oh characters get home okay. Next time in Fate of Two Worlds: Yugi is sent home, and though he will always remember the Reikai Tantei, he may not ever see them again. Kurama's body is laid to rest and a mother grieves for her lost son.


End file.
